


Nightmare

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [31]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Martin has a nightmare. Arthur helps.Written for Fandot Creativity Night: prompts were fruity and/or I can't escape from a dark reality that has built up to this point and/or difference.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I own zero of the things. Note: this fic also mentions food.

"I'm sure you've been told this millions of times, Martin; but your services aren't needed here; you need to go. Now. Not 30 seconds from now, or at the end of your shift, but now."

"But-"

"No buts, Martin; get out. Now."

The harsh, steel voice left the room and Martin was left in a daze; trying to process what had happened. He really didn't realize what the difference was; he felt less alive in this job than he did with this job. But, still, a job was a job. Light filled the room and instantly, Martin was transported to another world, another dimension. There were voices all around him, chanting, saying his name, looking at him, throwing pinecones, dirty socks, and masking tape at him. He covered his face with his hands and started screaming. 

"Stop! Please!" He screamed at no one in particular. "I just want you to stop." He started sobbing into his hoodie that he was wearing. The voices kept chanting, and Martin swore they were getting louder; more persistent. 

"Skip! It is okay, Skip! I'm here." A warm, soothing voice engulfed Martin, pulling him out of this torturous scene and back into a loving reality. Martin blinked his eyes and looked into the wide eyed, concerned, hazel eyes of Arthur. "Martin, are you okay? You gave the bed quite a shake just now and we weren't even-"

Martin yanked Arthur down onto the bed, and wrapped his hands around Arthur's waist. After burying his head into the crook of Arthur's neck, Martin whispered, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you, Arthur. No. Idea."

Arthur started petting Martin's hair. "Oh, Skip. It is okay; you're here and you're not in that dark place anymore."

"I know, Arthur, but, at the same time, I can't escape from a dark reality that has built up to this point in time; I need to face my demons."

Arthur kissed Martin's temple. "Martin, we can face whatever as long as we do it together. We are unstoppable. You want to lie here for a bit more, or do you want breakfast?"

"You made breakfast?"

"Of course! I, well, noticed that you started thrashing around on the bed, so I figured you were going to have a nightmare, so I made breakfast very quickly so we could eat breakfast in bed and I could comfort you. You know how much I love helping, Skip."

"Oh, Arthur. Yes; let's have breakfast in bed." Martin sniffed the air. "Did you...make something fruity, too?"

"Yup, Skip!"

"What on Earth did you make?"

"Well, you know how we've been watching a lot of  _Great British Bakeoff?"_

"Yeah..."

"Well, I've made my own jam! Its brilliant! And because its Mary Berry's thing, I call it Arthur's Very Mary Berry Spelled with an E versus an A Jam.""

Martin stared at Arthur with wide, shining eyes, and said, "Oh, Arthur. C'mon; let's eat pancakes with that jam."


End file.
